Heart - Broken
Heart - Broken http://images.wikia.com/writingstories/images/d/d1/Girl_and_boy.jpgAlex and LulaAdded by PeetaPancakes Blurb When Tallulah Reeves meets her dream boy, Alex Smith, she thinks everything will go to plan. That he really is all that he claims to be, an 19 - year - old dream boy and basketball star. Except he's not. Alex has a secret that he doesn't want Lula to know, until she finds out and everything goes wrong. Can a dream turn into a disaster? Characters *Tallulah (Lula) Reeves, a 18 - year - old who meets her so called boy after a horrific drama at school. *Alexander (Alex) Smith, the 19 - year - old mysterious dream boy who isn't as perfect in the inside as he is on the outside *Milly Brown, Tallulah's best friend who doesn't quite trust Alex And Minor characters: *D.S Huffley, The Detective Sergent who solves all the crimes and works out who Alex really is. *Mom ( Maria Reeves) Tallulah's mom who helped Lula forget about her loss and worries *Jennifer Reeves, Tallulah's 16 - year - old sister who is also friends with Milly. and more waiting for you.. So read on! Chapter 1 It's been the second time since I've met him, the boy, in my dreams. He visited me again last night, this time I thought it was real. My fingers tremble on my phone as I read the minute font telling me I have no messages. I shake my head, he isn't real and if he was there would be no way he would fall for me, 18 - year - old Lula Reeves with the lifeless brown waves and still in high school. Urgh, High School, I dread going back to school today but I guess I have to. I pull over my blouse and sweater then carefully zip up my skirt, I pull over my socks and shoes onto my pale skin and sigh at high small they are. I jog down the stairs before carefully planting a kiss on my mothers lip, "See you soon honey!" She smiles, I nod back and slam the door closed. As I walk past, I see him, the person in my dream on the road opposite me, It's really him, I give the mysterious boy a wave when i realise it was just a mirage. I sigh as I kick the rocks along the concrete, I finally reach the bus stop. My friend, Milly stands tall beside me and gives me a quick pat on the back. "Still dreaming about Mr. Mysterious?" Milly laughs sacrastically, I roll my eyes and jump on the bus, I find a seat at the back on my own apart from Milly sitting on the right hand side of me. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, ever since I moved to California, Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to move here and when dad passed away when I was 8, mom packed our bags and told us we're moving to America, of course I wasn't pleased at all for my dad had passed away and I didn't know why he would do that to me. "Mils, Stop being so annoying! It's just a dream probably a celebrity from a movie or something," I smile as I knock her off the seat, she nudges me back and we cry in fits of laughter, "Anyway, If I get a boyfriend, my ugliness will probably attract losers like Liam and Scott." I laugh and she frowns. "Stop it. He is not ugly, Lula!" I roll my eyes as the bus stops at a halt. I pick up my bag and push through the crowd of children trying to get off, Then I see him again, And gone. Just like that the face dissolves, I clear my head and walk off the bus. As I walk through the school gates the bell rings in my ear and screaming can be heard. Shocked, I look around though everything seems fine until I walk inside and I see it. Children as young as 11 lay on the floor dead, lifeless, as well as the teachers screaming in there seats, everyone frantically running around. My breathing becomes louder and soon I find myself on the floor, I turn over and see a dead girl, I remember her she used to be in my maths class, Rani? No, it can't be. I quickly stand up and run over to Milly who is clutching her arm, She howls in pain and I squeeze her tightly when I notice her arm bleeding heavily. I can feel tears strolling down my cheeks. "Milly. You're going to be okay. I don't know what happened. Just, I'm going to take you into the toilets and you'll stay there until I get you and call the paramedics and the cops. Everything is gonna be fine." I carry her through corridors until i find the woman's toilets, I open the door and slam it tight resting her against the sink. I pat wet tissuses onto her skin, there's a wound which looks like some sort of knife wound. I dab it until I hear squeaks come from her mouth, at least she's alive. I rest her legs up on the sink. I look at my face, which is only slightly bleeding, when a voice can be heard. I look back in the mirror when a young girl, around 13 lies on a toilet seat blood all over her, make up running and tears still carefully dropping onto her bare legs. I step back as the girl says another word, Help. I shake my hands. It's too late now. Though I still call both the cops and the paramedics not just for her but everyone else here. I decide it's not safe enough in here but it will just have to do as the paramedics will be here soon and they'll have to try hold on. I clutch the handle of the door and walk out. Children are running riot through classrooms, some have gone home though most children are still here, well not all of them is here anyway, lets just say some have gone a bit too high. As I turn around more girls lay dead, more boys, I don't know most of them apart from a few. Zoey, David, Scott and Liam. And this is only the first floor, There'll probally be more bodies on the second floor and in all the classrooms. The walls are covered in dark red, some words are smothered on too, like "Help us" "Get our moms" it kills me just to see them. I wonder how I have taken this all so far, I haven't freaked out yet, well, not as much as most people would have, Which kind of worries me. I look around when I see a tall man towering above me, I suddenly realise I'm lying on the ground. "They're gone. My friend... Milly. I need her now, Please, save her, not me. Not me." He nods and gives me a kiss- that was weird. He runs off to the toilets... how does he know where she is hidden? About 10 minutes later, well thats what it seems, he returns. He sits me up and takes me to a bench outside, I realise the blood has all been wiped off of me. I smile at him and he smiles back. The drama has ended, the cops and paramedics cars are outside and spectators and paparazzi are filling the side walks. "Are you okay?" The tall brown haired man whispers softly. I nod. "I think so. Milly. Did you get her? Is she okay?" I spit out. "The girl? I think so, she's gone with the paramedics." "Oh no, that doesn't sound good, I don't remember her being that injured, but then again her bleeding was getting very heavy..." He replies again in his deep voice and I can almost feel his breath on me. "Alex Smith. I live nearby and when I heard this riot I had to see what was happening. And you are Tamara Reeves?" "Well, Tallulah Reeves actually." I smile, and I pull back a strand of my hair from my eyes. "You're really... We should catch up sometime. Coffee, maybe. I mean if you don't drink coffee then we can-" "Sure. What about now?" I giggle, " And it's okay, coffee is fine." And thats when I suddenly realise, Alex is the person I've been dreaming of all along. Chapter 2 I pull off my blouse and decide to wear a more comfy top, I switch for my Hollister fleece and some earmuffs. I quickly tidy up my room a little bit before running down the stairs and out the door. I stand next to Alex who must be a few inches taller than me and he kisses me on the cheek. We both smile and hold hands walking down the street, I point to a coffee shop a few doors away and we decide to go in. A short middle - aged waitress serves me and I ask for a coffee and muffin, she nods whilst Alex orders the same. As the woman arrives back with our treats, Alex and I have already engaged in conversation. "So you're from London?" "Yep. I moved here when i was about 8." "Alright govner, care for a pot of tea?" "Not bad. Though we don't talk like all those stereotypes. So you're from Cali?" "Yeah, well I moved here a few months back from New York." "New York, that's cool. I love it there," "Yeah..." "Yeah, Erm. Well I've got to go now so call me maybe?" "Ha, Sure thing." I quickly gulp down the rest of my coffee before zipping up my hoody and walking out the door into the stormy weather. I catch the bus down back home and arrive about 1 minute later, I just really wasn't in the mood to walk. When I get home the news is on and my family stay cradled in front of the television. There eyes are glued as pictures of children, well my friends, appear on the screen and then me. I'm there with Alex, unconcious on the ground not knowing what on earth was going on. I creek open the door a little more to make sure they are aware of my arrival. My mum quickly turns over and runs over to me. "Tallulah, darling are you okay? Please tell me you're-" "Mom. I'm okay, I didn't get hurt, I was lucky, I left early and then -" "Then what?" "This boy. He saved my life." "Oh Tallulah, not a boy. All that matters is that you're okay and you are, but you must be scared so go upstairs and get your beauty sleep, okay?" "Sure thing Mom." I say as I trail upstairs into my room.I lie down flat on my bed thinking about Alex,my dream boy, I hope he asks me out. I mean, but why would he even like me? I'm so... well. I'm not arguing. I close my eyes and before I know it I'm in a deep dream with Alex, running through the meadows lying under trees, kissing in the sunset. It doesn't seem like 10 minutes when I'm woken up by the sound of my younger sister shouting my name in my ear, I tell her to shut up though it takes her about 5 minutes to get the point. I've got the day of school today so hopefully I can meet up with Alex again, I'll phone him in a minute. As I walk down the stairs I can hear the loud boom of the television as gunshots are fired and people are screaming. I peer through the door and look at the screen, another murder masacrere, I hear a woman speaking, It was just a few houses away from the school... Alex! Was he hurt? I need to phone him now. I rush over to my phone and dial his number though it just goes to answer phone. Damn. I try again. Answer Phone. And again, nope, still nothing. Where the hell is he? He damn well better be okay. I look at the screen again when names appear on screen of people killed, about 14 people were killed at some sort of house warming party, I look and see an unknown victim, around 6'1" 18 years old on or off a few years, I look at the rest of the details. Oh Shi*! Before knowing what to do I find myself running out the door towards Alex's house, I'm just at the school when I can hear myself panting heavily and screaming his name. There are banners around the house just before Alex's and around the school area saying "Crime Investigation Scene: DO NOT PASS" I look around in both directions if there is a police officer but there are none in sight, I quickly dash under the banner at full speed and run into the house. I slam the door shut behind me as I hear the sound of gunshots. Double Shi*T. My breathing has increased now and is getting louder and heavier by the second. I am on my knees now, crawling towards the sounds of the gunshots and make sure I don't even make a sound whislt crawling on the hard concrete covered in stains of dried up blood. I shiver at the thought and continue crawling when I get inside the kitchen and peeked round the corner and I can see him. The tall man holding a gun towards a young womans head, pulling the trigger, until he sees my face. Shocked, I gasp and then get up and run out the door before slamming it behind me. I run as far and as fast as I can until I am no where near the house, no where near the school, no where near my house. And then it hits me. The dark blond hair, the piercing blue eyes, the tall muscular build... Alex Smith, The person who I thought was the victim Was the murderer.